Talk:Strangelove
do you idiots not get the movie reference? :Hideo Kojima himself implied in TGS that he chose the name at least partially to suggest that she had a "strange love". Strange Love Ok, why is it that people have to think that "Strange Love" must hint at her being a lesbian? Yes, Lesbianism isn't quite a normal thing, but I doubt that's the only thing that strangelove means. She could be a voraphile, a technophile, a zoolophile, or any of those things (Heck, I actually know a friend who is a Voraphile.). As for her hairstyle and clothing, I never really saw any hints at it being lesbianism. Maybe I'm just not getting it, but regardless, we have to wait until it is released in Japan, at least, if not overseas before we can truly determine exactly what Hideo meant at her having a "strange love." Weedle McHairybug 19:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :The person who wrote that probably thought Raiden was homosexual too, lol. --Bluerock 19:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :What's a voraphile? I've never heard of that before. I do know what a zoophile is. That's just plain sick and creepy. --Socom64 19:49, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::A voraphile is someone who gets sexual pleasure out of things relating to eating. Sometimes it involves Dragons. I know this only because my friend is one. Personally, I find it disturbing. Weedle McHairybug 19:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::What surprises me is the fact that no one mentions Dr. Merkwürdigeliebe (Strangelove). But she doesn't have a lot to do with nukes so, I guess it makes sense~~StabbyTime Strangelove being Hal's mother? Is there any concrete proof that this is the case? 14:42, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :There is no concrete evidence, but the article never claimed that there was. There's no concrete evidence that Coldman was the CIA strategist mentioned in MPO either, but the possibility is still suggested in many articles here. It's all subjective. --Bluerock (talk) 15:45, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Probably the closest thing to concrete evidence is the briefing tape for 2001 strongly implying that Huey decided to name his future son Hal after the computer in honor of Strangelove and Huey opening themselves up to each other regarding that movie. Well, that and In the Darkness of Shadow Moses mentioning Hal being of British descent. ::There is one thing I needed to address regarding Strangelove: Anon, I don't recall it being mentioned that Strangelove returned to Great Britain. Actually, didn't Miller indicate that Strangelove couldn't return to the UK even if she wanted to when she joined MSF? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 18:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah Weedle, in Peacewalker she said she couldn't return to England. In GZ it's mentioned she left MSF because Zeke was finsihed, but nothing was stated where she went. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 18:44, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::In GZ, Miller said all civilians had to return to their home countries but now I remember that tape was set after Strangelove left. Let's hope the Phantom Pain will finally reveal who Hal's mother is. 13:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Since there's an edit war between Weedle and another anon. Bluerock, is it ever confirmed that Strangelove was attracted to Huey? Personally, I always thought she love-hate feelings in regards to Huey but I might be wrong. 13:58, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :I was actually planning on creating a topic on this when I discovered that anon reverted my edit (not you, the other one). The only reason I hadn't was because I was stuck with class at the moment. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:42, March 28, 2014 (UTC) ::She gave the impression that she was open to having a relationship with Huey if he had the confidence to ask her out. That seems to imply some attraction, her feelings having softened towards him by the end of the game. Sexuality covers a wide spectrum; just because one defines themselves as homosexual doesn't necessarily mean they have zero interest in the opposite sex, just less so. --Bluerock (talk) 15:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Strangelove (movie reference) While reading over the article it is mentioned that Strangelove (MGS) looks similar to Dr. Strangelove from the movie, which is entirely true, but in doing this research I came to a similar conclusion about a different character. I noticed that Dr. Strangelove (movie) is also in a wheelchair, similar to Huey Emmerich, which could also be an homage to the movie character. In my mind it could possibly have been Kojima trying to express the duality of nuclear deterrence. Strangelove represents the resentment towards the bomb and AI. While Emmerich represents the necessity of the bomb and foolish reliance on deterrence to produce a faux peace. Just a theory, feel free to shoot it down all you want. :D -- 22:03, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Otacon1514 Forced out of DARPA A "certain incident" is vague. Does the game ever explain what the incident was? Was it just Anderson having her recover the mammal pod and then stealing her work from her once she'd brought it back to life? Should Strangelove's feelings for The Boss be unambigiously listed as "unrequited"? the memories tapes obviously suggest that the boss was focused pretty intently on snake at the time, but that doesn't nessicarily mean she didn't like strangelove at all. plus strangelove saying they were "one and the same" and that they "completed each other" seem to insinuate they were together in some respect. 02:04, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Just because she might like Strangelove to some capacity doesn't mean Strangelove's love was requited. Don't forget, Mr. Burns liked Waylon Smithers in The Simpsons, yet it's pretty obvious that he never actually requited Smithers' feelings for him. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:15, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::We don't see Strangelove's and The Boss's relationship in such detail though... --Bluerock (talk) 08:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah we never really got to know the full extent of their relationship. That said, I don't think the page blatantly mentions her love as being unrequited and it's ambiguous enough in its wording that it simply outlines Strangelove's love for The Boss. So I don't really see what's wrong about it? (though do correct me if I'm wrong because I might have missed something) DementedP (talk) 08:49, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::"Though Strangelove came to love The Boss in the course of their cooperation, their association never progressed to anything beyond a one-sided relationship, and she was aware that the woman's attentions..." seems to assert that The Boss had no interest in her. I'd change it something like "Though Strangelove came to love The Boss in the course of their cooperation, The Boss' feelings towards her were ambigious, and she was aware that the woman's attentions..." 00:03, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::To maintain the in-universe style of the main article, we refrain from listing things as "ambiguous" and "unknown." I've instead changed the sentence to read: Strangelove came to love The Boss in the course of their cooperation, although she found that the woman's attentions were focused upon a certain individual whose identity she was never able to confirm. This at least removes the assumption that The Boss had no interest in her. --Bluerock (talk) 00:22, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah that's fair enough and yes I definitely missed that one. So yeah I agree with the change in wording. DementedP (talk) 01:43, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Correct me if I'm mistaken, but didn't Strangelove mention in one of the briefing files that she and The Boss were just "ships passing into the night"? That would suggest they didn't actually have a fling at all, even though Strangelove obviously had romantic feelings for her. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 01:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think it was still a bit vague though? I mean, the full conversation had Strangelove outlining how "and The Boss were no longer one and the same" after the space flight operation. Big Boss then laments over the situation and Strangelove's obvious sadness during the conversation, in which she tries to brush it off as the two of them (both her and The Boss) were just "ships passing into the night" and something that Big Boss shouldn't think too much about. So personally I think it's still pretty ambiguous at best. DementedP (talk) 04:14, October 29, 2015 (UTC)